Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display technology, and in particular, to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus using the backlight assembly.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional backlight source of medium or small size, typically, a film member is secured to a support plate by providing at least a pair of protrusion and notch between the film member and the support plate and engaging the protrusion and the notch with each other. FIG. 1 shows a partial structural view of a backlight assembly in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a film member positioning notch 011 is formed in a film member 01, and a support plate positioning protrusion 021 is formed on a support plate 02; alternatively, as shown in FIG. 2, which shows a partial structural view of another backlight assembly in the prior art, a film member positioning protrusion 012 is formed on a film member 01, and a support plate positioning notch 022 is formed in a support plate 02.
However, with the structure mentioned above, the positioning notch and the corresponding positioning protrusion of the film member and the support plate match each other just right without sufficient gap left between the positioning protrusion and the positioning notch. In this case, when performing temperature and humidity test on the backlight assembly in a later process, the expansion and retraction of the film member will be restricted resulting in wrinkles in the film member. Further, in the structures mentioned above, the connection between the film member and the support plate are not firm. Therefore, when performing vibration test on the backlight assembly later, the film member tends to drop off the support plate, thus, scratches may be formed on the support plate, or the film member may be pressed by a glue frame in the backlight assembly.